Since electronic candles have been launched, they are favored by more and more people as they are safe in use, convenient, energy-saving and environment-friendly, particularly in the Occident, they gradually tend to replace traditional candles with open flame.
However, the existing electronic candles, which are mostly provided with luminous bodies, are not dynamic, do not have the feeling of flickering with wind and are not vivid enough. Or some candles with a flickering function are rough in manufacturing and relatively boring, moreover, flickering heads are easily blocked and are not flexible, the flickering angle range is small, and the fidelity is low.